My Valentine
by peaceandthestar
Summary: Final part. HxR fluff


**Valentine**

Written by: Jim Brickman and Jack Kugell

Sung by: Martina McBride/ Olivia Newton-John

Album: "Picture This"/ "My Romance"

Disclaimer: …

            Stepping off of the plane, Heero rushed home to change and freshen.  By noon he was out the door to surprise Relena.

            Passing a flower shop on his way to the office building, he picked up a bundle of roses.  Bolting up the steps to the skyscraper and wishing that the elevator would move twice as fast, he came only to fine that Relena was out to lunch with a senator.

            What to do… what to do?  Peeling off the rose petals one by one, he scattered then all over the floor and desk.  Looking in one of the drawers for paper and a pen, he left her a note, and then snuck quietly out of her office.

            Upon returning from lunch, Relena opened her door to find the room sprinkled with rose petals.

            'He's home!' she thought to herself as she carefully treaded to her desk.  Lying in the middle was a lone piece of paper with black ink.  Picking it up she recognized Heero's handwriting.  

_7:00 Dress formal_

            "Great. There go my plans.  The things I do for that boy," she said shaking her head.

            After work ended at five thirty, she scoured her closet for something suitable to wear.  Short skirt or long?  Red or black?  Oh wait!  Pink?  She finally decided on a long dark red dress with a v-cut neck and laved up in the back with spaghetti straps.  Relena curled her hair into spirals and pulled the sides up away from her face.  A deep red adorned her lips and she swept a light layer of shimmering gold dust over her lids.  She added a little blush and black eyeliner, letting her nails wait 'til last.

            Her door swung open and Heero walked into her bedroom making her jump in surprise.  

            "You ready?"

            "Just let me get my shoes."  She stood up from her vanity and walked over to the closet picking out a pair of red open-toe sandals with a good three in. heel.

            Like a true gentleman, he opened the car door for her and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

            "Where are we going?"

            "You'll see."

            The ride was filled with small talk, but she noticed they were driving towards the city.  He pulled up to a restaurant called 'L'étoile', tossed the waiting young man his keys and opened the door for his lady to step out.

            Their seats were in the middle of the room in from of the dance floor.  A piano was further beyond, with a soft melody floating out. They ordered dinner and of course the dessert menus followed.

            "This is why I brought you here."  He handed her the menu, pointing to one of the pictures.

            "Cinnamon ice cream!  You remembered!"

            "Of course I did."

            On a visit to the colonies, she once had cinnamon ice cream but none could be found near her on earth (go figure).  They finished dessert, but the night wasn't over just yet.

            "Wanna dance?" he asked with a grin on his face.

            Looking at the empty floor, she decided  'hey why not?'

            The clean tones of the piano rang out and soon a soft soprano voice began.

If there were no words 

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart _

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life _

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart _

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart _

_Until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

            When the music stopped, so did the swaying of their bodied.  Relena watched him reach inside his jacket and pull out a slim square box.  He opened to reveal a golden locket with their pictures inside.

            A smile spread across her face and a kiss fell on his lips as she whispered a thank-you.

            Smiling and staring into her eyes he knew life couldn't get any better.

            "Happy Valentine's day Relena."


End file.
